1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gas line valve incorporated into a gas supply line which will automatically close when the gas line and associated building structure is subjected to violent movements caused by an earthquake of a magnitude that could rupture the gas line. The valve of this invention is manually resettable when the gas line and all utilities or appliances have been tested for gas line breakage or rupture after violent movements caused by an earthquake have ceased.
The resettable earthquake valve includes a ball valve which is stored and retained in an open position by a unique mechanical structure which enables the ball valve to move to a closed position onto a valve seat in the gas flow path in response to earthquake induced movements of a predetermined magnitude. The valve seat will magnetically retain the ball valve in a sealed closed position until reset thereby preventing further gas flow from a gas flow supply line to a gas line connected with various utilities and appliances and retaining the valve closed during any aftershocks which may occur. This valve provides an emergency safety earthquake valve which will automatically close when subjected to violent movements caused by an earthquake and which can be manually reset after the earthquake is over and all gas lines have been inspected thereby reducing the possibility of a ruptured gas line discharging gas into the atmosphere which can result in extensive fire damage to a building and possible injury to occupants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatically closed valves for supply lines for pressurized fluids, including flammable gas, are well known. Such known valves include those which are temperature responsive so that in the event of a fire in a home or building, a gas line shutoff valve having a fusible member which normally retains the valve in open position will permit the valve to automatically close when the fusible member is ruptured by heat thereby eliminating gas supply to the fire.